Masked Love
by SnitchCatcher
Summary: Sequel to Body in the Building. Booth and Brennan find themselves on a new case. Will they ever confront what happened that night? BB HA
1. Sweet Dreams

**Masked Love: sequel to the Body in the Building…I suggest you read that one first, but you don't have to, it'll just help.**

**And I'm just warning you that I won't be able to post the next chapter for a week or so because I'm going away…with no computers. But to be nice I decided to post this before I left AND I made it extra long….so I hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

**Masked Love**

By SnitchCatcher

**Chapter 1**

**Sweet Dreams**

It was a cool spring night in D.C. The wind blew gently outside as a solitary car drove down the street. Inside an apartment building in town, Dr. Temperance Brennan slept soundly as dreams skipped through her head. If only temporarily...

Brennan woke to the sound of her cell phone buzzing on the nightstand next to her bed. She groaned as she rolled over and saw the digital clock next to her bed flash 2:17 am. Groggily she flipped open her phone.

"Brennan." She felt her bed shift next to her.

"Hey, I was just checking to make sure you were okay." Temperance sighed. She knew that she should be touched by his show of thoughtfulness. He was simply concerned for her after the last case that had just finished up. He had seen the pain and distance in her eyes when she had said goodbye that night. But in the name of god, it was 2 in the morning!

"Mmmm…sleep…" And she quickly hung up the phone on him without even a goodbye.

The body next to her shifted again. "Who was that?"

"Just Boyd."

"Oh, okay."

Special Agent Sam Boyd was Temperance's boyfriend, and had been for almost two months now. She had met him while working on a case with Booth and they had somehow managed to get involved. How it happened was beyond her because Temperance Brennan hated the idea of inner-work dating. Not like they were working together anymore, but still, at the time they had been.

Booth had hated him from the start. Brennan had chalked it up to his over-protective alpha-male tendencies, but then it had happened. She had slept with him one night, after she had started seeing Boyd. Luckily after Booth almost died trying to save Brennan's kidnapper from jumping off the bridge, things had been able to go back to normal.

At least on the outside. They still had their playful, flirty banter. And they were still best friends. But on the inside, Brennan couldn't forget that night. However, Brennan knew that she had a boyfriend and Booth himself had agreed that they should just be friends, unspokenly of course. They seemed to have a silent agreement to never talk about it. But that didn't mean she couldn't think about it.

Brennan turned over on her side and tried to drift back to sleep but her mind kept wandering.

The case had been extremely tough on her, but when Boyd had offered to stay with her, she had said she was fine and had sent him on his way. This, of course, confused her; Boyd had been her boyfriend for almost two months now, a long time for Brennan, and yet she still hadn't wanted him to stay with her. Maybe it was her fear of opening up, but he _was_ her boyfriend and that's what they're supposed to do, comfort.

An hour after he had left, Angela had shown up on her doorstep with pizza and a movie. She had stayed with her until they had fallen asleep, nearly two hours ago.

Brennan glanced up at the clock again. 3:23 am. _Three hours ago._ She sighed and looked over at her friend's sleeping form, wondering if she would wake her if she got out of bed.

But she didn't wonder much longer as her cell phone began to go off again.

"Turn the damn thing off why don't you?" Angela groaned as she pulled herself up and rested her back up against the backboard.

Temperance ignored her friend and opened her phone. "Brennan."

"Hey…" He stopped, suddenly unsure of himself.

"Hey, are you alright?" Her voice was quickly laced with concern when she heard his voice.

"Yea, having a hard time sleeping and I just thought I'd call you." Brennan felt a smile spread across her face. She slid out of bed and walked towards her living room, disregarding her friends questioning look as she left.

"Me too."

"Good." She could feel him smile through the phone, but he quickly started to ramble. "I mean, not good that you aren't sleeping, because that's not good. But, you know, good that I didn't disturb your sleep."

"Booth, I get what you mean."

"Well Bones, I'd have to say that's a first."

"Hey!" He chuckled on the other end of the phone and the smile reappeared on her face.

A comfortable silence fell over the two of them and they were content to just sit there on the phone in the quiet listening to each other breathe.

"Are you going to be okay?" She was worried about her partner, but tried to hide the unease in her voice.

"Yea Bones. I'll be alright now."

"Okay, well, call me if you need me." She waited a few more moments before she hesitantly continued. "Good night, Booth."

"Night, Bones. Sweet Dreams."

She closed her cell phone and laid her head back on the couch. After a few minutes and with a smile on her face, she returned to her bedroom.

"So who was it this time?" Angela smiled knowingly from her position on the bed.

"No one." Brennan slid back under the covers and rolled over, hoping to avoid her friend's questions.

"Yea, sure no one. If it was no one then why did you feel the need to have a ten minute long conversation with the person? Out of my hearing range none the less."

"None of your business Ange."

"Oh my God! Are you cheating on Boyd? Was that, like, your secret lover on the phone?"

Brennan shot up from her spot on the bed and gaped at Angela. "It was just Booth!"

"I was right! You're having a secret affair with Booth! Oh this is too good." Angela squealed as she rambled on about her favorite 'couple'.

"Ange, we're just friends. He's my partner."

"Mm Hmm, then why did you have a private ten minute long conversation with him but when your real boyfriend calls you just hang up on him?"

"Booth needed me." Angela just continued to give her a questioning stare. "Really!"

"Yea sure…let's just get some sleep, and pray that no one else decides to call in the few hours that we have left before work."

Angela slid back down under the covers and switched off the light on the night stand next to her. She rolled over and within a minute was able to fall back asleep. Brennan, on the other hand, laid there thinking about a certain someone, before falling asleep an hour later.

* * *

Brennan made her way from her car to the entrance of the medico-lab sleepily rubbing her eyes. On top of the hour or so of sleep she had gotten the night before, she had managed to get maybe six hours of sleep the previous four nights while working on a case. So now she was as tired and grumpy as ever.

She managed to find her way to her office without biting anyone's head off, but before she could unlock her door, she heard footsteps coming up behind her.

Without turning around Brennan called out. "What do you want Booth?"

"How…? Never mind." Booth followed her into her office and plopped down on the couch. "Really sorry Bones, but we have another case."

Brennan looked up from her hands where she had been holding up her head and glanced over to Booth.

"So soon?" She almost whined in response.

"Yup, murderers don't stop just to give us a break after finishing another case." Booth stood up from the couch where he was contemplating falling asleep and walked over to Brennan's desk.

"Alright, let me just grab my kit and we can go." She stood from her seat and walked towards the door. She only stopped when Booth called out to her.

"You might need more than your kit."

"What do you mean?"

"We're going to South Carolina."

Brennan grumbled as she made her way out of her office and towards her boss's. She gently rapped on the door before poking her head inside.

"Cam, there are some remains that the FBI wants me to check out in South Carolina, so I'm not going to be here today."

Booth squeezed his head in above Brennan's. "Actually, it's more of a 'we don't know how long this might take and if there might be another body'. So we might need Bones for a few days."

Brennan tilted her head up and tried to look at Booth. "Why didn't you tell me that? You never tell me the full story."

He dropped his head to look her in the eyes. "Yeah, Bones, because if I ever told you the whole deal, I would never get you to agree to come."

"How do you know that? It's not like you ever tried."

"Okay, if I had told you this was going to be for a few days would you had said yes?"

"Probably not…"

"Ha, I prove my point."

"But that's this time. It's only because I haven't really slept in like five days."

"Bones, when do you ever sleep?"

"Normally, when you're not around bugging me, I do sleep."

"Yea, and I'm the Queen of England."

"That doesn't make any sense Booth."

"It's a saying Bones."

"It still doesn't make any sense."

"That's beside the point and anyway—"

"Would you two like some privacy?" Cam stood and walked over to the two heads that were squabbling through her door. "Because you know, I could leave my office and come back when you two are done."

"Sorry Cam." Booth smiled his charm smile at her, making Brennan's stomach clench for a moment before she refocused her attention on the matter at hand. "So do you mind if I steal Bones for a few days?"

Cam turned her attention to Brennan. "Promise to call in and check up and send us some things to work on and I don't see why not."

"Thanks." Booth pulled back his head and grabbed Brennan's arm, telling her to hurry up.

After stopping at Brennan's apartment to grab some clothes and stuff, Booth headed for Dallas Airport. They had to run to catch their flight and barely made it. Once they had settled into their seat, Brennan took out a book and began to read. Booth tried to sleep but was too preoccupied and eventually turned to face Brennan.

"Hey Bones?"

"Yes Booth." She didn't even bother to look up from her book as she replied.

"Watcha reading?"

"A book."

"I could see that."

"Then why did you ask?"

Booth just sighed in response as he turned back in his seat and look forward. But that only lasted for a few minutes before he turned back to Brennan again.

"Hey Bones?"

"Yes Booth."

"Do you want to play cards or something?" He looked at her hopeful.

"Not really Booth."

"Oh." He sighed before trying again. "Well, maybe do you want to talk?"

Brennan closed her book and looked at her partner, trying to figure out what was bothering him. That's when she remembered. He was afraid of flying.

The frustration in her face quickly disappeared as she looked at Booth. "Alright, anything in particular you want to talk about?"

"I hadn't really thought that far in advanced."

His face dropped in disappointment and she smiled. He was so cute was he looked like that, like a little lost puppy.

"Are you still seeing Cam?" Brennan mentally smacked herself. She hadn't meant to let that slip. She _had _been curious, but she didn't want Booth to know that.

A smile quickly spread across his face. "Why Bones? You jealous?"

She snorted at this, rolled her eyes, and replied casually. "Hardly." _Damn straight I am!_

"Ouch Bones, you sure know how to bruise am man's ego."

"Well, your ego could be deflated a size or two. I'm just helping." She smiled smugly at him.

A hostess walked down the isle and flashed Booth a seductive smile as she passed. Brennan just rolls her eyes at this, which didn't go unnoticed by Booth.

"You know, Bones, you're just about the only woman who has never swooned at the sight of me."

"Then maybe I've done you some good."

"I think that just took my ego down a good four sizes." Booth shook his head. He was going to get even with her for that one.

"What and now you want me to stroke your ego to make you feel better?" She smiled seductively at Booth before returning her attention to her book.

He just gaped. Since when had Bones learned how to flirt like that? He turned around in his seat and took a deep gulp of his drink, trying to get the image out of his mind of Brennan 'stroking his ego.'

* * *

"Booth I think your lost." Brennan complained as she looked out her window.

"We're not lost Bones, I'm just taking the long way to get there."

"Myrtle Beach State Park is only 15 minutes from the airport. We have been driving around for at least an hour now."

Booth slowed the rental SUV to a stop and looked out ahead of him. "See, we're here! I told you I knew where I was going."

Brennan just ignored his comment and jumped out of the SUV and grabbed her kit. She approached the police tape but was stopped by an officer.

"Sorry. Crime scene, can't let you by."

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan with the Jeffersonian. I'm here to examine the remains for the FBI."

"Right, and I'm the Queen of England."

"I wouldn't say that to her if I were you." Booth caught up to Brennan and held out his badge. "Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI, and this is my partner, Dr. Brennan."

"Geez, I'm really sorry," He lifted up the tape for Brenan and Booth. "It's just, we've been getting reporters trying to sneak by and lie their way through."

By this point, Brennan wasn't even paying attention as she had already found her way to the remains, or some of them at least. She crouched down to the ground and examined the bones.

"Left femur, right scapula and a few phalanges." She stood from her spot on the ground and made her way to another patch of ground. "Vertebrate, metacarpals, and the skull, in multiple parts."

While Booth hung behind and talked to some of the officers to find out the basic who, what, and where, Brennan began to dig around the site to see if she could find anymore bones. After a few hours of searching the area, they decided that they had found all that they could and sent them off to the local morgue.

The car ride to their hotel was spent in silence as Brennan had fallen asleep. Booth glanced over at his partner every few minutes just to watch her before turning his gaze back to the road.

When they reached the hotel, Booth went inside and checked in before coming back outside to wake Brennan up. She slumped out of the car as he pulled her door open and landed in his arms.

"Come on Bones, let's get you into bed." Booth gently wrapped his arm around her waist and led her towards the hotel. After a long elevator ride involving Booth trying to keep Brennan standing up straight, they reached their floor.

Booth opened the door and pushed Brennan through it while he grabbed their bags. When he turned around from closing the door, Booth found Brennan already asleep on top of one of the beds.

"Okay, then I'll take the one next to the window I guess." Booth mumbled as he placed their bags down.

After a quick change in the bathroom and the brushing of teeth, Booth came back to find Brennan exactly as he had left her. He walked over to her and gently pulled her shoes off of her feet. Then he picked her up and pulled down the sheets before placing her down and pulling the sheets up around her.

Booth looked over at his partner before kissing her lightly on the head and crawling into his own bed and turning off the light.

As Booth drifted off to sleep his head filled with dreams of his best friend.

* * *

TBC… 


	2. Are You Sure?

**Chapter 2**

**Are You Sure?**

Brennan woke the next morning to find herself snuggled in a bed and slightly confused. She remembered being at the crime scene, but she couldn't remember much after that.

Propping herself up on her elbows, she looked around the room. Relief washed over her when she saw Booth fast asleep in the other bed.

Quietly she got out of bed and retreated to the bathroom. She sighed as the steaming hot water ran over her body. Her muscles began to slowly loosen until she heard the click of the door. Brennan quickly poked her head around the curtain to find Booth standing at the sink shaving.

"Um, Booth?" She wasn't quite sure how she should be reacting to this.

"Yea, Bones." He replied without looking away from his reflection in the mirror.

So she figured the best thing would be to act normal. "Can you pass me the soap? It's just on the counter."

"Uh sure."

Booth set down his razor and grabbed the bar of soap. He gulped as he approached the shower. The image of a wet Bones flashed into his mind. He shook his head and thrust his hand into the shower, handing over the now hated soap, before going back to his shaving.

Minutes later, the water turned off and Booth saw Brennan's hand sneak out and grab a towel, before she herself stepped out of the shower. She gently pushed her way by Booth and exited the door but not before they both felt a jolt through their bodies when their bare skin touched.

After a quick recovery Brennan closed the bathroom door and changed into some clothes.

Booth, on the other hand, took a few seconds to recover, but once he had Brennan was already back in the bathroom, changed.

Booth picked up the toothpaste and squeezed a bit onto their toothbrushes while Brennan held them out. Once they had finished brushing their teeth, Booth turned on the water and held back Brennan's hair while she spit out her toothpaste. And he quickly did the same.

As soon as Brennan had gone back to the room and reappeared with Booth's suit for the day and handed it over, Booth closed the bathroom door and she went to grab some breakfast.

Booth came out a bit later to find Brennan holding out a coffee for him, without looking up, while she sat on the bed reading the file on the case. He inhaled the sweet aroma of it as he grabbed the brown paper bag that was sitting on the table which held their breakfast, aka bagels.

He grabbed a plain bagel and split it in half, spreading cream cheese on one half and butter on the other. As he took a bite of the cream cheese half, he handed the buttered one to Brennan. She took a bite as she stood from the bed, and made her way for the door.

Booth quickly grabbed her kit and followed her out the door and to the car. He held her door open for her as she climbed inside, still reading the file and drinking her coffee. He closed the door and jogged over to his side, after he put her kit in the back.

As Booth pulled the car away from the hotel, Brennan turned the radio on and searched for a station, before finding one that she knew they both would like. The rest of the car ride was filled with their somewhat harmonized humming as they headed for the morgue.

* * *

It took them a few minutes to reach the morgue, but once they go there, they were in full out bickering mode.

"Really Booth, for once I would like to get to our destination without fearing for my life."

"I don't know what your talking about Bones."

She just glared in response.

"Okay, so we cut it a little close with that truck, but that was totally his fault. I had the right of way."

"It wouldn't have happened if I had been driving."

"No, don't even start that again."

"It's true!"

As they went back and forth, they approached an examination table that held the few Bones that they could find.

Booth was about to make some smartass comment in response, but he realized that he had already lost the interest of his partner to the bones in front of her.

_She finds bones more interesting then me…God, I have no chance what so ever. _

"Female. Late 20's, early 30's. Caucasian." She paused and looked up. "Well it is certain that the body was dismembered with what looks like some type of saw and then the parts were disposed of separately."

One of the local police turned and gave Booth a quick nod. Brennan was often bad at reading people, other than Booth that is, but even she caught this one.

"What?" She asked the officer as Booth opened a manila folder in his hands.

When she received no response, she turned to her partner. "Booth?"

"Are you sure?"

He knew before he even looked up at her face that he knew that he was on the receiving end of an intense glare. After confirming his feeling, he sighed.

"There has been an ongoing investigation of this serial killer case. We were hoping that this would just be a simple, wild dogs scattered the bones thing--"

"Definitely not."

Booth shot her a quick look before continuing on.

"He goes after young, engaged women and saws them apart. Usually leaving something for the fiancé. There have been four victims, now five, in the last seven months. The couple is generally from a nice upper class neighborhood on the outskirts of D.C. and all that jazz."

She skipped the 'I don't know what that means' and thought about the partical skeleton. "Well, we can get this back to the Jeffersonian and see what we find."

"Um, yea Bones...see there was a specific reason you and I were picked for this case..." He stopped unsure of how to continue on.

* * *

TBC...


	3. Reasons

**I am sooooooo sorry it took so long to update. I had decided to focus on my other story. Then I realized that I hadn't updated in so long that people might have started to think I dropped the story. But don't worry, I have every intension of continuing this story have have it all outlined...just need to write it... ;-) Like I said, don't worry! Anyway, new chapter for all you amazing people!!!! Let me know.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Reasons **

"That reason being?" She didn't like the way Booth was avoiding looking at her, that usually meant he was about to tell her something she wasn't going to like.

"Well, they wanted a couple to go undercover…"

"So, what does that have to do with us?" Booth sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Us, Bones. They want us to go undercover."

"No…"

"Yes."

"But….No, Booth." She began to pace back and forth as she thought.

It wasn't the undercover part that made her scared or nervous. No, she could handle basically anything thrown at her. The thing that scared her beyond belief was the idea of pretending to be engaged to Booth.

She had managed to ignore the flutter in her stomach whenever he placed his hand on the small of her back. And the feeling that always came over her when he would lean close behind her and try to see what she was working on. And the distinct smell of him…

No she was scared that she wouldn't be able to hide behind her walls. It was hard enough the last time when they had slept together, to pretend that nothing had happened, that she didn't feel anything for him.

She was worried that if she got caught up in the feeling of being with Booth, she might never want to go back.

"Bones….?"

"Huh?" She stopped pacing and looked up to find Booth's eyes baring into her. "But I'm just a Forensic Anthropologist; shouldn't they get an FBI agent?"

He could tell by the way she was worrying her bottom lip that there was more to it than she was saying, but he decided to ask later.

"Okay, A) I never thought you would say you were _just_ a Forensic Anthropologist. B) What if another body shows up? And 3) You're my partner and I refused to work with anyone else."

"You realize that you just switched from letters to numbers, right?"

"What?"

"You said a, b, and then you switched to 3."

"Well, you get the point."

"True, but it may be—wait! Did you say _refused_? As in, they wanted to assign you another FBI agent but you said no?"

"Yeah, so?"

Booth tried to brush it off as if it were nothing, but he knew that he had worked hard to convince his superiors that he needed Bones to be his partner. He even brought it to Cullen, who of course, immediately agreed.

Brennan was, at the same time, trying to suppress the pride that ran through her. He didn't want to work with anyone besides her!

"Do I really have any choice in this?"

"Don't you want to find the person who did this and give these women justice?" The charm smile on top of the guilt did it.

"Fine, I'll do it."

Booth smiled as he clapped his hands together in triumph, only to receive a curious look from Brennan.

"Well, we better be going then."

"Going?"

"We have to head home."

"Home?"

"Yes Bones. To our new house that my parents, your future in-laws, bought as an early wedding present for us."

"Wedding present?"

"Yup. Now are you just going to repeat everything I say or can we go now?"

"Alright let's go. Jeez Booth, keep your shoes on." Brennan grabbed some files and headed for the door.

"It's pants, Bones. Keep your pants on."

"Why would you be taking off your pants?"

Booth just sighed in response, smacking his hand to his head.

* * *

The house was big. As in extremely big. 

"How are we supposed to afford this?" Brennan turned to look at Booth.

"I told you, honey, my family is extremely wealthy."

Stopping midway up the front path, Brennan called to Booth.

"Did you just call me honey?"

"Yes dear." She gave him another quizzical look.

He sighed and tugged at her arm, leading her the rest of the way up to the house.

Before he opened the front door, Booth leaned into Brennan and whispered into her ear.

"The neighbors, Bones. We have to constantly be on guard."

Brennan found herself losing her train of thought as he lingered next to her. "Right…"

Booth slowly pulled away and brought out the keys, but not before he gave her a small chaste kiss on lips, as if they had been doing it for years.

As he unlocked the front door, Brennan looked around the neighborhood and noticed that some of the neighbors were, in fact, watching them.

"Home sweet home!"

Booth lead the way into the home and was slowly followed by Brennan. As soon as she set foot through the door, Booth quickly grabbed her hand in anticipation of showing her the house.

First he took her to the right, where their living room was. It was nicely furnished in crème and light gold and was even topped off with a piano.

"A piano, Booth?"

"Yes. After all, my parents made me go through lessons when I was younger."

She just stared at him questionably as he pulled her through a pair of French doors that led towards the back of the house and into what she figured was the family room. It had a huge comfy couch which sat across from the giant flat-screen.

"I figured it was about time we got you up to date on some pop-culture, Bones."

"I'm just perfect the way I am, thank you."

_You have no idea Bones…_He sighed and mentally slapped himself.

"Come on."

He quickly shook his head as he led her into the next room across from the family room.

"And this is where you, my dear Bones, will be making me dinner."

Brennan rolled her eyes and snorted. Booth turned and looked at her.

"Wait. You're serious?"

"Well we need to fit the picture Bones."

"Can't we just get take-out like we normally do?"

Booth smiled. She had no idea how that had sounded. He really liked the idea, but focused on the main goal.

"Nope. In this neighborhood, it might appear weird."

"Fine, but we get to go out for dinner every once and a while. And I will not be the only one cooking."

Brennan glared at Booth and received victory when he held up his hands.

"Well it might be safer for the both of us anyway…"

"Hey!" She smacked him in the arm. "I am too a good cook."

"Maybe. If you count microwave dinners and calling for take-out cooking."

Booth quickly walked towards the dining room before he got smacked again. Brennan reluctantly followed him seconds later.

After a quick look at the dining room, they made their way upstairs.

"Now the room to your right is the work out room and right next to it is an empty room. I figured we could make it into the nursery closer to when the baby is due."

Booth continued walking, but Brennan stood there, frozen in place.

"What?!?!"

Booth turned around. "Chill Bones. In case anyone asks, that's just our future plans; the whole typical baby thing." _I can't belive I said that out loud! That was too close…please say she bought it…_

"Firstly, I am in no way warm, so I don't need to 'chill' and secondly I don't do the whole baby thing."

"I'll ignore the chill thing, for now. But Bones, I said the _typical_ baby thing. I know that you are anything but typical, but our cover is, so you just have to act like we plan on doing that."

Brennan just mumbled a small 'fine' in response and followed Booth off to another room.

"Now this is probably my favorite room."

Booth swung the doors open to reveal a luxurious master bedroom with fireplace, flat-screen tv, walk-in closet, and king sized bed. He watched Brennan as she looked around the room.

"You haven't even seen the best part yet." He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a door.

Flicking the lights, Booth revealed an amazing bathroom with his and her sinks, a jacuzzi bathtub, and a nice tw—

"Booth?"

"Yes Bones."

"That's a pretty big shower…"

"That's because it's a two person shower."

After a a split second recovering from the shock of where her thoughts were taking her, Brennan responded.

"Are you expecting company?"

Brennan smirked as she walked out, leaving a speechless Booth behind. A few seconds later he dashed out after Brennan.

"Fine, I deserve that after the whole baby thing. But I still have one more room to show you."

"Fine, but than after that I need to take a nice hot bath. Toady has been too long and it's not even over yet."

Booth gulped. He could just picture Brennan in a towel, preparing a bath in their new bathroom. Brennan taking off her towel…_Mind out of the gutter. She's your partner, she's taken, she's off limits, she's missing…wait, what?!_

"Bones?" Booth did a quick check around the room and then ran for the hallway. "Bones!"

"What?" She popped her head out of the empty room across the hall and looked at Booth curiously.

"You can't just wander off like that!"

"Please. I'm in my own home, aren't I?" She crossed her arms and dared him to say something else. "Anyway, I was thinking, depending on how long we're here, I could make this my office."

"Nope. No can do."

"Why not? You get your own work out room."

"Okay, you know that I won't be the only one using it. And it's supposed to be the future nursery."

After an eye roll from Brennan, Booth continued. "I didn't even get to finish the tour."

"Alright, but I won't forget this."

"Good, now close your eyes."

She just crossed her arms and stared at him as if he were crazy.

"Please, Bones." With his puppy dog eyes and his charm smile, she couldn't deny him.

"Fine, but if you lead me into a wall, I will break every bone in your body. And trust me, I know how to!"

"I don't doubt it."

Brennan slowly closed her eyes. After waving his hands in front of her to make sure she couldn't see, Booth opened two doors and slowly guided Bones to the entrance.

"Okay, you can open them."

Brennan gasped as she opened her eyes. A small office lay before her. It was a small room, maybe only 5 feet, but it was triple the size in length. A built in desk stretched the whole length of the office and wrapped around the extra 5 feet on each side. Shelves were placed at random around the room and were covered in books, including her own.

Booth beamed as he watched Brennan take it in. He knew that she would love it and he loved watching her enjoy it.

"The walls are actually dry erase boards so you can write on the walls. And they are even magnetized."

A shudder coursed through Brennan's body as Booth whispered right above her shoulder, describing all the perks of the office.

"It's amazing Booth. Thank you."

"My favorite part of it," he pulled her into the room. "Is the window, looking out onto the backyard."

He showed her the huge arched window above the desk that took up one third of the wall.

"I know it's never going to happen, but if there were people in the backyard, maybe small people, that you needed to keep an eye on, you could work and watch them at the same time. That is, if you weren't out with them."

As Booth was talking, he slipped his arm around Brennan's waste. At his last statement, he just squeezed her. If only she knew how much he really wanted that and to not have to pretend.

Brennan rested her head on his shoulder as they looked out the window over the backyard. Booth didn't realize that Brennan was questioning the same thing.

She let out a small sigh and snuggled closer into Booth, allowing him to wrap both of his arms around her waste. Brennan leaned back into Booth and smiled slightly when she realized how perfectly their bodies fit together.

"Amazing. Thank you Booth."

* * *

TBC... 

_So, how was it? Was it worth the wait? Okay...so it was a reaaaally long wait, but still!_


End file.
